


Eric Vale: The White Wolf

by geeman531



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gen, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeman531/pseuds/geeman531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school student who takes up vigilantism after being sick of the crime in the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric Vale: The White Wolf

Netrulious City, a metropolis where the sidewalk is always crowded, even in the dead of night and it gets to its worst.. around midday. It becomes so congested that you can’t help but brush up against people. It makes it easy for pickpockets to steal things. Little old ladies lose their purses or many a person has gone to check their time only to find their watch is missing. It’s no secret that people steal these things, the pawn shops are chocked full of trinkets. But people are just doing what they can to get by, a city this populous has a hard time keeping the people employed. Pick pockets aren’t the worst this city has to offer by far. There are also murderers, robbers, drug traffickers, and most of them are affiliated with the various criminal organizations who sometimes run rampant when the police force has to let officers go. 

Eric Vale is a teenager. He stands 6 foot 1 in his stocking feet, has short dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and very straight looking features. He’s a young guy, just starting his third year at Wilson High School. He is a pretty decent student having an A-B average on his report card. He has a best friend and his name is Nick, which is short for Nickolas Hardy. Nick is a bit shorter than Eric, has short black hair, gray eyes, but is much more muscular than Eric because Nick is much more serious about his sports but they both wrestle and play football. He only shares fifth and sixth period with Eric. They have been going to school together since sixth grade, and have been best friends just as long. 

Eric is going to try to become a doctor, and he knows he has a lot of schooling ahead of him. So he's trying to get the most he can out of it. Now, he’s at school sitting in his fifth period class, Pre-Calculus. It’s an ok class, he’s getting the material in the class, which is why he’s pulling a B. He could try harder and get an A, but this class bores him so much that can’t bring himself to strive for the A. His school is full of degenerates and there are very few “advanced” classes available. He realizes though that he has to get extremely good grades in every class, so he can go to the college to not become just another degenerate.

The bell rings, drawing him out from his thoughts. The bell, and Nick trying to get his attention by waving his hand in front of his face. 

Nick hollers ,”Hello? Anybody in there?”

Eric blinks, confusion settles in as he says, “What?”

“Time to go to the next class,” Nick says as he tosses Eric’s bag at him.

Eric catches the bag and says, “Sorry I was thinking about what I’m going to do after high school.”

“Why? We’re still just about two years away from graduating, I don’t see why you’re worried about it now.”

“If I don’t think about it, then I wouldn’t already know what I would want to major in, and you can’t be too sure.”

“Ok, whatever. Let’s get to our next class before we are late.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

Nick and Eric make it to their sixth period, U.S. history just before the bell rings. It is both Nick and Eric’s favorite class. It’s their favorite class because the teacher doesn’t give out too much homework and doesn’t care if they talk, only that they get their work done. 

Nick nudges Eric, and Eric looks at him and says, “What is it?”

“I forgot the homework from last night.”

“He didn’t assign any homework last night,” Eric says, rolling his eyes.

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Nick said with a grin.

Class goes by quickly, they’re learning about the founding of the city. The pictures the teacher projects make Eric wonder what it would have been like to live in that time period, with no crime and less people. The bell rings far too soon, and Nick goes back to his locker to get a book he needs for his next class. 

He spends his seventh hour in boredom because it is study hall, the most boring of all classes, even more boring than Pre-Calculus, because he would always finish his work before this class. Forty minutes slowly crawl by and finally the last bell rings, and Eric can go finally go home. He meets Nick at the Commons. They talk then exchange goodbyes, and Eric heads out to the nearest train stop. 

Netrulious City was developed as an experimental sustainable city. Development was centralized and everything built up, with trains to go from each end of the city. But as more people came, more buildings went up until there were acres and acres of sky scrapers. They kept the train idea though, although they are overcrowded and graffitied, they still get people where they need to go in a decent amount of time.

He gets off six stops later and walks through several less crowded alleyways to his building. His building was one of the last built during the final attempts to maintain sustainability. He enters the building and climbs the stairs to the sixteenth floor. There’s an elevator but it’s slower than walking, and the stairs keep him trim. He unlocks his front door with his key and steps inside. 

The first thing he does is say hello to his mother who is watching her favorite program, and she asks her usual after school question, “How was school?”

He gives her the same reply he gives her everyday, “Fine.”

He goes to his room and immediately turns on his computer. While it powers on he changes out of his school uniform and into more comfortable clothing. As soon as the computer loads he connects to the Internet. He finds some cool things, like things on liquid nitrogen, and he thinks this stuff is pretty cool. 

His mom calls from the living room, “Do you need anything?”

He leaves his room to see his mom, now that her program is over she’ll want to have a proper conversation. He says, “I’m good. How was your day?”

“It went well, just saw a few interesting ads while watching TV.”

“Oh, what did you see?”

“A knife that cuts your cheese into perfect squares.”

“That’s awesome, sounds like it was a good show.”

“Not a show, an ad. Do you have any homework today?”

“No mom, I finished it all school.” 

“Ok, I’m just checking. How are your grades?”

“They’re great, I’m trying to raise my math grade.”

“Oh, that’s good son,” she says offhandedly as another program begins. 

“Ok mom, I’m going back to my room,” Eric says.

“Sure,” she says, still distracted. The program breaks and she adds, “Dinner will be made in a few minutes.”

He just smiles and goes back to his room to do more Internet browsing.

The front door opens and Eric reflexively reaches for his baseball bat. He breathes a sigh of relief as he realizes it’s only his father returning from work.

Eric releases the bat and comes out to greet his father.

His dad asks the same questions his mom did before, and Eric gives almost exactly the same responses. He goes back into his room after more promises that it was nearly time to sit down for dinner. An hour passes before dinner was actually ready. Eric sits down at the table and has a conversation with his parents as they eat. Once dessert has been eaten, he clears the dishes and cleans while his parents watch the news.

Nothing out of the usual. Murder, crime sprees, and new threats from some of the newly established crime families. Eric has grown up with it, and he’s almost used to all of the problems. But something catches his attention tonight, the mob war that’s been threatening to break out looks to have finally broken out. There were several bombings at known mob owned facilities, including the restaurant down the street from where he lives. Eric hears a loud knock at the front door and he pulls his hands out of the dishwater and pats them dry on a dish towel.

He leaves the kitchen slowly and sees his dad heard it too. His dad looks through the peephole and motions for Eric to go to his room. But the door is busted open before he has a chance to move. In come three guys, all wearing what Eric can tell are very expensive suits. Two of them pull out their pistols, while the third one walks up to Eric’s dad. Eric can already tell this guy is the important one, his suit is of much higher quality and the goons behind him are obviously his muscle. 

He looks at Eric’s father, then turns to his attention to Eric. He nods at him and says, “I’m Johnny D'Pamazzo. I don’t think we’ve had a chance to meet.”

Eric tentatively nods back and his father says, “What are you doing here Johnny.”

Johnny smiles an overly bright smile at Eric, then looks back at his father and says, “Don’t play dumb. You know why I’m here. You have some unpaid debts and the Don wants them paid up now.”

Eric is surprised at what he is hearing, his dad owes money to the D’Pamazzo Crime Family. He can’t believe that it could be true. He looks at his mom, and by the expression she’s wearing it’s clear that she has known this was going to happen sooner or later. 

His dad replies, “I told you I’ll pay the debts, and I only needed the money so I could start a better life here with my family.”

“But the Don wants the money now, and if you don’t pay we have to make you sorry you didn’t pay up, if you know what I mean.”

“Tell the Don that he will get his money, not now, but soon.”

D’Pamazzo then smiled, “Joey you can’t lie to your own flesh and blood, Dad would be so disappointed.”

Now after this revelation, Eric starts to think about his father’s past life. His father has never really talked about it because it was something he probably wanted to leave behind. Eric now knows why his father was trying to hide his past from him all these years. Eric’s mind is brought back to the situation at hand, and his dad was still standing there talking with his supposed brother. The two men still had their guns pointed at his dad and then Johnny D’Pamazzo spotted him. 

“I see your son has grown,” Johnny says to his brother. He adds “Why didn’t you invite us to his birthday parties? Too good for your own family Joey?” 

Joe replies angrily, “I didn’t want any of the Family to be part of my son’s life! I left that behind. And I’m not Joey anymore, it’s just Joe.”

Eric sees the bat and thinks about making a run for it. He quickly dismisses this idea when he realizes the goons would probably shoot him before he makes contact. Johnny sees the gesture and smiles. Eric’s father takes a swing at one of the two D’Pamazzo family muscle when Johnny’s attention is diverted, but he misses and Johnny just punches him in the face regardless of them being brothers. 

Johnny laughs. Eric’s father scrambles quickly to his feet and stares darkly at his brother. D’Pamazzo motions the two men to put their guns down and without further ado they leave. Once the door shut behind them Eric makes sure his father is alright, and then he looks at his mother who is visibly shaken from this event. He goes over to his mom and despite her shock, from what he can tell she’s fine. When his mom stops shaking, he tells them he’s going to his room.

Eric sits down at his desk, and turns on the little TV. There’s breaking news about another bombing, he hears the D’Pamazzo family mentioned. He shuts off the TV and slides all the papers and books of his desk in frustration. Suddenly he’s a part of that family. Those people are his flesh and blood. All this time he had been able to remain neutral over everything, but now it all seems so personal, as though it’s partly his fault the D’Pamazzo’s do such awful things to innocent people.

Eric decides to do something about it. The police are useless, the crime families keep them well paid and that money makes it easy for the cops to look the other way. So obviously he couldn’t rely on the police for help, and started to look on the Internet for the people he’d heard had taken the law into their own hands. The vigilantes who had taken a stand against what the scum of the city were doing without consequence. As he reads their stories he feels like this is what he has to do. This is how he can make amends for what his family has done. This is how he can help slow down, if not stop, the rampant crime. He makes plans to go out and take his frustrations out on some low level crook tonight, after his parents went to bed. He needs to vent his frustration at suddenly finding out his father’s father was one of the biggest scumbags in the city.

When it was getting late, he hears his parents go to their own bedroom. They had been quietly arguing in the living room the entire time and hadn’t come in to see him since his Uncle Johnny had so thoughtfully dropped by. When he no longer hears anything from their room, he knows this is his chance. So he quickly searched his room for a black ski mask, a black long sleeve shirt, black gloves, black jacket, and some black boots, clothes he figures will help him blend in. 

But he does not find any of those things. He picks some casual clothes and heads to the local store bringing his bat with him, because you can’t be too careful at night. He finds the closest twenty-four hour clothing store. The city is filled with too many people and a lot of the people spend their nights out and about and parts of the city cater to them. He hides his bat, and walks inside, and starts to look for the things he wanted. The store isn’t very large but he finds most of what he’s looking for rather quickly. He puts them on and tells the clerk that he will wear them out. He walks out of the store and immediately caught sight of a figure wearing a hoodie walking into the same store. As soon as he’s through the door the hooded man points a gun at the clerk and demanded he hand over all the money from the register. The clerk actually looks a little bored as he complies with the robber’s demands.

Eric re-enters the store and shouts, “Stop what you’re doing! Or prepare to get hurt badly!”

The robber looks at Eric and smirks as he turns his gun toward him and starts firing.

Eric rolls out of the way, then springs up and and swings at the robber, knocking away his gun.

The robber is surprised and Eric takes this opportunity to hit him in the stomach with the top of the bat. He falls to his knees and he starts to spit out a little blood. Eric finishes it with swinging his bat across the robber’s head, killing him in that moment. He stands over the now dead robber, in that moment he realizes he just killed somebody and starts to freak out a little because he thinks he is becoming like his father’s family. While this is happening, the clerk just stands there with a bit of fear but mostly shock on his face. Eric leaves quickly without any trace, he just left his mark of the dead robber. 

He makes it back home, and he goes up the stairs as quietly as he can, he makes it to the door. He is about to the open the door, but almost forgets that it’s probably locked because they live in a dangerous city. He remembers there is an extra key underneath their welcome mat, so he checks under it and like he remembered, it is underneath. He opens the door quietly and quickly goes to his room. He takes off the black gear, puts the bat adjacent to his door, and finally gets into his comfortable clothing to go to sleep. 

He looks at the time and it is about 12 in the morning so he falls on his bed and sleep overcomes him rather quickly. He wakes up to a buzzing alarm, he looks to see it says 6:00 a.m. he grudgingly gets up and tries to get ready for school. He goes to the kitchen and his mother, already awake sees him and gives him a smile. He smiles the best he could, but it fades pretty quickly because of his sleepiness. His mom approaches him and hugs him.

She tells him, “Eric it’s ok, we are going to be ok.”

Eric looks at her and says nothing, but gives a small smile. She gives him another hug, and he proceeds to go make himself a bowl of cereal. He looks around and sees his father left for work already, but he looks to see his mom has a worried expression on her face. 

He smiles and says “I’ll be alright mom, just a little frustrated that’s all.” 

She looks at him, and then her face changes from worry to a genuine smile. 

He goes to the front doors, and he says, “Bye mom, going to school now be back later.”, he heads down the stairs and goes through the apartment building’s double doors.

Eric sees the concrete walkway is full of people even in this early in the morning. Eric gently pushes anyone out of his way so he can to get the public bus stop and go to school. He manages to get to the stop, and he sees some students there as well. He doesn’t know the students, so he ignores their conversation and waits for the bus stop. Then one of the students say something that piques his interest.

“Did you hear about the robber last night? He was found dead in a puddle of his own blood, with a cracked skull.”

“What?!, Are you serious?!” 

“I’m not joking. The clerk said all he saw was a young man that had a shape of a high student like us dressed in a black attire beat down the robber with a bat.” 

“Well its about time someone puts justice to the criminals around here.” 

Then Eric lost interest as soon the students started to talk about things about school, and other activities that Eric himself isn’t interested in. The bus arrives, and he gets on the bus, he looks around for a seat until he finds one near the back, which he takes. He sits down and starts to gaze out through the window. The many industrial buildings, crowded streets, and the amount of criminal activity makes him frustrated. His closes his eyes and starts to remember what happen yesterday. 

The revelation that his father was part of the mob, and that his “uncle” Johnny decided to pay a visit. This just boiled up his insides, till the bus stopping brought him out of his thoughts. He opens his eyes to the high school. He gets up and descends the stairs of the bus and onto the concrete sidewalk of the entrance way. He gets to the glass double doors of the Wilson High School and starts to head to his locker. His friend Nick Hardy meets halfway to his locker, they do a little handshake.

Nick says, “Hey Eric. How are you doing?”

He replies “Just fine Nick, a little tired?”

“Tired? Did you stay up studying again, you know our test isn’t till next week.”

“Studying? Oh yes, studying, I have to be prepared you know.”

“Ok. Eric let’s go to class.”

“Alright.”

Eric goes to his Pre-Calculus class with Mr. Howard, he heads to room 501. He checked the time on the big clock in the hallway. 

He says to himself .” Damn, I only have three minutes to get to class and Mr. Howard’s class is upstairs.”

He sprints to the stairs and quickly ascends to get to his class, the room is on the very end of the long hallway of classrooms. He finally gets to the door and opens it with a slight push. He sees Mr. Howard sitting at his desk with most of the students sitting in there sits waiting for the last bell to ring. 

Mr. Howard says directly to Eric “Ah, Mr. Vale it’s good for you to have finally made it, and with a minute to spare. Now let’s get started with todays lesson.” He gets up from his desk and motions for Eric to find his seat. Eric finds his seat in the back of the room close to the window, he sits down and listens to the teacher. He starts to nod off due to his lack of sleep and starts to fall on his desk.

“Mr. Vale! I take it my lesson is boring you?”

“No, Mr. Howard, I’m tired due to a lack of sleep.”

“Well Mr. Vale, get some sleep next time. Now let’s continue on.”

Eric felt the stares of all the other students as he got singled out by the teacher for sleeping in class. He decides to bury his face into his arm in embarrassment, and remains like that for the rest of the period. He hears the bell ring and he lifts his head from the shame and gathers his things to go the the next period. He walks down the gray stairs, into the black/yellow halls of Wilson High School. He finds his locker, and puts his stuff into there and forgets if there is any homework from Pre-Calculus.

He closes his locker only to see Nick beside it.

Nick says, “I heard about what happened last period?”

“And what did you hear?”

“That you dozed off, and I know the “great” Eric never dozes off in class.”

“Oh shut up Nick, I was just tired, like I already told you.”

“Sure,” Nick says, his voice friendly but his eyes suspicious. He looks away and says, “Anyway I need to go to class. Catch you on the flipside Eric.” 

“Bye Nick.”

He heads off to his second period class. The intercom then goes off.

“We have unknown people on the campus! They look to be armed and dangerous! Code Yellow! This is not a drill! Code Yellow!”

Eric runs toward his classroom but it’s on the other side of the school. He sees students scrambling to find their classrooms and faculty assisting them. The intercom blares off again.

“The intruders have made it into the school! They are firing upon any bypassers! Please stay in your classrooms!”

Eric gets a glimpse at the intruders. They are men in suits with assault rifles and fedoras, a student turns the corner and runs directly across their path they immediately gun her down. She dies quickly with her body strewn on the floor. Some of the faculty are still trying to herd any remaining students in the hall into the closest classrooms. The three men are still shooting at anybody who comes within their range of fire. Security tries to apprehend them but they are gunned down too, and they end up in deep red pools. Eric is frozen with fear and can’t do anything as the events keep unfolding before his eyes. The three men spot Eric and stop firing on people as they approach him, the one in the middle starts to speak while the other two act as muscle. 

“You Eric Vale?”

Eric nods on instinct.

“Glad we finally found you. The boss wants us to take you to him. To clear any obstacles in anyway we saw fit to just complete our mission. Your uncle Johnny also sends his regards.”

Eric then bursts out in anger, “So your way of completing the mission was killing innocent students and people?! How can there people be as sick you in the world!? Tell my supposed uncle that you scumbags are dead!” 

“Sick? No, no we’re not sick, we are people who think there is overpopulation in this city and it needs to be taken care of. These people are scum and all they’ll breed is more scum. To other matters at hand, you better comply with us or we bring you back as a corpse. The Boss didn’t specify to bring you back dead or alive.” 

“I’m not going with you willingly so I guess you have to kill me then, I don’t fear death.” 

As soon as he said that his friend Nick comes out and sees the heated situation coming to play. 

He asks Eric ,”Eric? What’s going on?” 

“Nick? Nevermind get to one of the classrooms.”

“Ah, I see our little “pal” has a friend. What is your name son and maybe we won’t kill you?”

“It’s Nickolas Hardy. And I’ll stand by my best friend.”

“As you wish Mr. Hardy. You will die with him then.”

Eric bursts out “You can’t hurt my friend, I won’t let you do that!”

In a burst the three men shot all their rounds at Nick, the bullets flew through the teenager’s body. Eric just stood there as his best friend was pummeled to the floor by lead. Nick was bleeding profusely and breathing rather hard. Eric finally got the will to move and went to kneel by his best friend. He checked him out, the wounds were deep, and Eric started to feel hot tears run down his face. His mind flashes to the point where they met in first grade.

Flashback  
In Ms. Henderson’s class at Wilson Elementary School. Two boys are playing with legos found in the bin. 

One says to the other, “Hi my name is Eric Vale. What’s yours?”

The other boy looks up and says “Nickolas Hardy, but just call me Nick.”

Then they started to build towers with the legos.

End of Flashback

Eric starts to feel the breathing get less and less. He gets up and approaches the three men with their assault rifles. They are all chuckling and laughing at this sight of emotion. 

Eric looks at them directly with tears continuously flowing down his face and says, “You killed my only friend that understood who I was. We were friends since the first grade. You are truly heartless bastards who only know pain and how to cause it.”

They just smirk with cockiness.

Eric decides to take action. He moves swiftly while the three men are distracted with their laughter. He gets up close to them; one of them notices and tries to pull the trigger. Eric pushes the barrel down and crashes his fist right into this guy’s face. Breaking it instantly, then Eric kicks him in the gut and then elbows him in the back of the head. The other two guys saw it, and aimed their guns at Eric. He grabbed the downed guy’s gun and shoots both of them before they could shoot him.

Their expensive coats are now splattered in their own blood, while they fell and soon died in the puddles of their own blood. He grabs the one with broken face and puts the rifle barrel close to his face and presses the trigger. In matter of seconds his head is everywhere, the brains were on the black/yellow walls staining it completely with red matter. Eric stands up and his face is covered in blood, and its contorted into a scowl of vengeance. Eric looks over to his left and sees many of the people still on the ground.

He helps any left standing faculty or staff member up to make sure their fine. He’s assures one more, then heads into the front office to call 9-11 to help any of the injured on the floor. He manages to get to the front office. He opens the door and finds the phone on one of the desks, he looks around to find any staff that is working the office. He finds none, and he proceeds to head to the phone. 

Picks it up.

Dials the emergency hotline.  
9-1-1

There is some static, after a few moments there is a operator that picks up.”

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?”

“We had intruders at the school who shot at everyone. We have some dead and many wounded.”

“Please tell me your location.”

“Wilson High School.”

“Ok, sir.”

Eric hangs up the phone as soon as it beeps. He walks back outside the office and goes to kneel by his friend Nick. Eric looks to see Nick’s school jacket is full of holes where the bullets have went through him. He takes off the jacket off of Nick, and covers his face it. He looks up from his dead friend to see red,white and blue sirens coming this way. He gets up from his kneeling position and decides to call his mom. He pulls out his cell phone and dials his mom’s phone number.

There is some ringing then finally hears his mom picks up, “Eric? It’s the middle of the school day, is everything okay? Why are you calling?”

“Mom, three men in suits came to the school looking for me. They were carrying guns.”

“Guns? Eric I hope you are alright.”

“I am, but Nick isn’t. He was killed on the spot.”

“Nick? As you’re best friend from elementary school? I’m so sorry Eric.”

“Yeah him. I’ll be ok mom.”

“Do you want me to pick you up.”

“No I’ll just walk home, but thanks mom love you bye.”

“Love you too and bye son.”

She hangs up. Eric puts his phone away. 

He looks back to see his best friend still lying motionless on the floor and the clothes are riddled with many bullet holes. Eric quickly turns away and makes his way out of the school front doors to go home. He manages to get on one of the main concrete walkways without realizing it because his mind replays the events that has happened at the school. Then he stops walking and starts to clench his fist in anger and then lets out a yell of frustration because he wasn’t fast enough to save Nicholas and they were looking for him not his best friend.

Eric falls down on his knees and slams his fists into the concrete, punching it until his knuckles were bleeding. He stands up and gazes at the bleeding mess his hands now were and it tore off a bit of shirt to wrap them in. His thoughts soon go to dark things like vengeance on the mob and to kill them. Then he thought that he can’t attack just like that, I have to sever everything from the Mob so they are weak so I can strike.  
He stops thinking about these things for a bit and goes to the nearest bus stop to go back to the apartment. The bus manages to come as he just makes it to the bus stop and he gets on the bus in his usual place at the back of the bus. He hears people whispering about the Mob shooting at the High School, but he ignores it. Eric looks for his earphones to try to tune out the people on the bus, he pretty soon finds it and listens to some music on his phone. The bus ride seemed short because he wasn’t paying any attention to it and in a matter of minutes Eric is already at his stop. 

He is in a bad mood, so he immediately heads to the apartment and continues to ignore the world as he walks onto the front doors of the apartment complex. Eric runs up the stairs and makes it the room in no time, he turns the knob of the door thinking it was already unlocked since his mother is home. He is correct and opens the door to see his mother not in her usual spot in the living room but in kitchen sitting at the table with her hand over her face in distress. She doesn’t notice Eric come in and continues to sit there to cry quietly. Eric doesn’t even check on her and just goes to his room, then closes the door.

Eric starts to pace around his room angrily and grabs his bat by the door, grips it real tight and starts to swing at the air. He stops swinging and starts to hit his bed a couple times after that he calms down and drops the bat on to the floor. It lands with a thud and he falls back on his bed to further reflect on this horrible day. He starts to blame himself again, thinking to himself that he should’ve stopped Nicholas from talking to those people and just let them take him instead. It frustrates Eric so much that he decides to go out.

He takes out his headphones from his ear and tosses them on the bed along with his phone. Then Eric goes to his closet to find some normal looking clothes instead of his school uniform to get more comfortable. Eric turns on his computer and plays Battlefield. The video game helps him cope a little as he almost instantly forget about his friend's death.

A couple of hours have past so he decides to turn off the computer and see his mom. His mom is now cooking dinner and she takes notice of Eric.


End file.
